


Only One second

by Im_a_fangirl_of_the_Lord



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, I'm Sorry, Loss, M/M, Sad, this may hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_fangirl_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Im_a_fangirl_of_the_Lord
Summary: One second can change your whole life. It did for Greg and Mycroft





	Only One second

One second. The universe doesn't need more time to change your life completely.  
Mycroft needed one second to deduce the man in front of him. His body needed another one to release all hormones to fall in love.  
His first kiss with Gregory didn't last longer than a second but it was still beautiful.  
It took them one more months to become a couple.  
Greg was brave for one second as he asked Mycroft to marry him.  
And the world stood still in the second when they first hold their Baby in their arms.  
All of these seconds were beautiful, perfect.  
But there are seconds that can be horrible.   
It only took the murderer one second to free himself.  
Another one to shoot Gregory.   
Mycroft had one second to say his last goodbye to his husband. 

And now he is here, in front of Gregorys grave. And time stands still again, only for one second.


End file.
